


You're Not Scott

by stiless__halee



Series: Breaking Bro Code [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Hand Jobs, Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Writer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiless__halee/pseuds/stiless__halee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tosses his head back to get a better look at Scott, but freezes when he realizes that the person who's been standing behind him, is not actually his little brother, Scott, but some pale, stupidly attractive kid in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Scott

Derek storms into his apartment, not caring that the door has hit the wall so hard that it cracks. Instead, he's worrying about the text message he just received from his agent, Erica, explaining in great detail how his latest script got rejected. He worked for months to craft the perfect movie script, and the producer glanced at it for five seconds before saying that _it wasn't what she wanted_. He was awake until four in the morning most nights because she wanted to make some changes to specific scenes and characters, and now, the script _wasn't good enough_ for her.

Deciding that he needs some serious comfort food, Derek stomps into the kitchen. It takes only two seconds of raiding the freezer before he decides that he'll just eat Scott's Rocky Road ice cream. His little brother can deal with not having desert tonight because right now, Derek needs it more than him.

Still grumbling about the injustice of it all, Derek shovels ice cream in his mouth as he slowly makes his way to the living room. He's almost to the couch when he realizes that the TV is already on, and it's playing a rerun of Desperate Housewives. Since when did Scott start watching shitty, reality TV shows? Too upset to bother with changing the channel, Derek just settles on the sofa with his ice cream.

Halfway through the episode, Scott finally emerges from his bedroom. Derek waves his spoon as a greeting, already launching into an explanation for why he's home so early, "So the producer decided that she wasn't going to use my script for her next movie. Some shit about the plot not being good enough and the characters being too dull." Derek scoffs, angrily dropping the now-empty carton onto the coffee table. "But forget the fact that she was the one who made all the changes to the plot."

Derek pauses to allow Scott some input, preferably, a comment about how the producer was stupid and Derek was the best script writer alive. But Scott just remains silent, which Derek takes as a cue to continue complaining.

"And then, the producer starts to say how I'll be lucky to find another writing job if all my scripts were this bad," Derek tosses his head back to get a better look at Scott, but freezes when he realizes that the person who's been standing behind him, is not actually his brother, Scott, but some pale, stupidly attractive kid in his boxers.

The kid smiles, and it's a cute smile, really. "Um, I'm Stiles, Scott's friend from work," he awkwardly introduces himself. "I'm guessing you're Derek."

Derek forcing himself to smile, nods, "Yeah, Scott didn't tell me he was having a friend over."

The kid, Stiles, blushes, and Derek lifts an eyebrow wondering how in the hell this kid makes blushing look so damn sexy.

"Well, actually," Stiles stammers, "I was out with Scott last night at the Jungle, and I kind of got really wasted. So Scott, the blessed angel that he is, decided to let me crash at his place, except I didn't know that you would be back so soon because Scott says you're usually working late. Trust me, if I knew you would be here, especially after just getting fired," Derek winces, "then I would've left a while ago. In fact, I can leave now if you want."

"You can stay," Derek finds himself saying, and wow, getting fired must make him more hospitable because he's already scooting over to make more room on the sofa. "Although you might want to put on some pants."

Stiles blushes harder, sputtering on his words before he practically sprints into Scott's room.

Derek starts to wonder what in the hell he just got himself into when Stiles returns wearing a pair of Scott's old lacrosse sweats. He settles on the sofa with air of comfortableness that has Derek wondering just how often Scott has him over when Derek is out working.

Derek glances at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, his heart stopping when he sees that Stiles has shoved the waist band of the sweatpants down a little to scratch at his lower stomach. Derek knows he shouldn't be staring, knows that it's rude to stare, but he can't take his eyes off of Stiles's hands. He's already imaging the way those pale, slender fingers would look wrapped around his dick because stiles looked like he could be a pro at giving hand jobs. And don't even get him started on Stiles's mouth. The way those cute lips would wrap around him, his cheeks hollowed out, eyelashes fluttering closed. He'd probably let Derek face fuck him if he asked politely enough.

Biting his lip, Derek looks at Stiles's face. He's expecting to see Stiles glaring at Derek for blatantly eye fucking him, but instead, Stiles eyes are locked on Derek's already half hard dick. Stiles licks his lips as his stares, and Derek adjusts himself in his pants, smirking when Stiles practically whimpers at the sight.

"See something you like?" Derek asks, taking the time to rub himself through his pants.

Stiles nods dumbly, "I see a whole lot that I like," he mumbles. He shifts the way he's sitting, and Derek sees that Stiles is also turned on from this. "I'm just wondering why you still have those jeans on."

Derek pops open the button on his jeans, watching as Stiles's hand disappears under the sweatpants. Pleased at Stiles's reaction, Derek unzips his pants, letting his cock out. And God, the way Stiles's moans at the sight of Derek, his hand already working himself.

"Can I touch," Stiles all but begs, his hand already wrapped around the shaft. He scoots closer, giving an experimental tug and watching as Derek's eyes briefly flutter closed.Yeah, Stiles is just as good at this as Derek imagined.

Derek leans forward, capturing Stiles's mouth in a kiss. As Stiles's hand moves faster, Derek deepens the kiss, taking his time in exploring the younger man's mouth. Stiles is just starting to get into the kiss when the apartment door opens. The two jerk away from each other, scrambling to get to separate ends of the sofa. Derek zips his jeans back up, cursing whatever deity was choosing to punish him today. He manages to button his jeans and throw a pillow over his lap to hide his boner just as Scott walks into the living room holding a bag of take out.

"Hey Scott," Stiles greets Scott a little too happily, guilt practically oozing out of his skin. "What were you up to? Nothing? Oh me too. Just chilling here. With your brother. Watching TV."

Scott raises an eyebrow at his friend, "I was actually getting us some lunch," he turns to his brother as he sets the food on the coffee table, "I think there's enough in here for you if you want some. I wasn't expecting you to be home so early." Scott plants himself between Derek and Stiles, and Derek forces himself to smile as he wills his boner to _please_ go away.

"It's fine. I'll just get something from that pizza place down the street later."

"Oh okay," Scott glances over at Stiles who's fidgeting nervously. "You OK, man?"

"Yeah," his voice sounds just a tad too high pitched. He glances at Derek, blushes, then turns away. "I'm gonna go now. I have some stuff to do at that thing I was telling you about earlier," he stands, knocking over a few magazines that were lying on the coffee table. "Oh, shit, sorry. I'll just. Get a shirt and then leave." Stiles rushes out the room in a flurry of flailing limbs, and a few seconds later, Derek hears the apartment door opening then closing.

Derek stares at the TV blankly for a moment trying to process how he's ever going to be able to look his brother in the eye when his best friend just had his hand down Derek's pants. He nervously glances at Scott who looks as though he's struggling to process what just happened.

Scott faces Derek, his innocent puppy eyes widening, "Did you guys fight? Is that why he ran out of here?"

"What? No," Derek shakes his head, trying to avoid the concerned look Scott is giving him. Oh, Derek is going straight to hell. "We got along." A little too well, his brain supplies.

"Oh," Scott pouts, "well OK then. I guess Stiles was just being weird."

Derek nods, "Yeah, weird," he clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm actually going to, uh, take a shower. I kind of need one."

Before Scott can say anything, Derek's already locking himself in the bathroom. He feels guilty about letting his little brother's best friend give him a handjob; although, he isn't sure how guilty he actually feels considering that he brings himself off to the memory while in the shower. Apparently, getting fired does wonders to his libido.

 


End file.
